Tera Time
by Princess Calico
Summary: Not every Elin is a good-natured spirit. Not every pleasant kingdom stays innocent. History repeats itself when an Elin who just so happens to be born cursed runs into Aaa's most cheerful and pure-and most deviant. The past becomes the deity of the lost, the forsaken, the scorned. Why change anything about it?
1. The Guillotine

**Author's Note: **

**Howdy! The Tofu of Happiness thanks you so very much for even bothering to read this. I found it rather odd how no one made a Tera related fanfiction, so I figured I'd go ahead and put one together. After combining chocolate, apple juice, and belligerent children, Tera Time was born! ^^ Just to specify, this will be using the F&C version of Adventure Time.**

**Enjoy the story~**

The Guillotine

The harbor was insanely busy, people of all ages and races bustling about their business. Ships loaded with various cargos, captains maintaining their poise and ship hands screaming profanities at each other. A curious black ship waded up to the port, the walkway slowly being lowered. The ship rocked back and forth, its nameplate gleaming in the midday sun.

The Guillotine had a habit of precisely decapitating the all too curious fish and other marine life that swam too close the ship's keel and stern stem. Although helpful in fishing, it's still a rather disturbing thought. The entire bottom of the small black craft was neatly fitted with sharp stainless steel that, when moving, would slice through any surface, effectively avoiding any sudden damages or getting stuck against submerged rock.

An ensemble of Popori scurried frantically about the ship, prepping it for its next use. The expedition ahead for the distant Crucix Islands required the ship in its prime, full of more than capable crew members and the 2 senior students who are to complete it.

A pair of large, fluffy, golden fox ears stood straight atop a head full of long midnight blue hair. Bright silvery eyes watched the activity excitedly, waging a long tail slightly. The Elin looked about riding on top of her caregiver's head. She grinned, her nerves on end, anticipation radiating from her body. Her small fists tightened on the Baraka's teal hood below her.

"Is that it Sully?" she asked, anticipation rising in her voice.

Sully bobbed his head in a nod. "This is where we part kiddo." he replied, gently lifting the full-grown Elin off his head with stony hands. The girl curled in her legs so she wouldn't hit him. He put her down gently, his hand lingering on her head.

The girl sighed, holding his hand by the thumb. "It sucks you can't come with me…I'm really gonna miss you." she mumbled. The Baraka chuckled, his voice vibrating deep in his chest. "You're old enough now Erin. It's your first expedition outside Pora Elinu. The exposure will do you good. I trained my daughter well." Sully winked. "You'll do just fine."

Erin frowned and turned to face him. Her eyes focused on her caretaker's deep blue ones, causing the frown to deepen. Her ears fell as she tackled the 7 foot giant in a fierce hug, burying her face in his torso. Sully grinned to himself and wrapped a gargantuan arm around the tiny girl, his hand resting atop her head. He gently pried her away enough to look at her face. Erin's eyes glossed over slightly as he took her chin, tilting her face upwards. He gave her a warm smile, softly stroking her cheek with a thumb.

"You'll do great Erin. Remember the Goddess is with you always, as I am also." he said, watching her with pained eyes.

Erin gave a small smile and held his palm to her face, nuzzling the warmth in his hand. "….ok Sully…ok…" she whispered.

Sully smiled and held his fist out to her in a brofist fashion. Erin giggled and nudged it with her own, her fist a pebble compared to his, tail flicking.

"Give 'em hell kid. Make me proud."

Erin's smile grew, the mischievous gleam in her eyes returning. "I will. I promise I will."

With a final gaze at her beloved guardian, Erin turned on her heel and bolted for the Guillotine's boarding dock, waving at a red-headed bunny as she approached. Sully sighed, folding his arms and chuckling to himself. "So this is the empty nest syndrome…" His aged eyes closed softly, uttering soft prayers to the gods above.

Erin slowed to a light skip towards the ship as the other Elin came into view. She waved vigorously, her red curls bouncing around her back. Erin grinned as she walked up to her best friend. "Hey Melodi." she said smiling. The bunny's ears twitched upon hearing her name, a pleased smile crossing her red lips.

"Good morning Erin." she replied sweetly, her fluffy tail bobbing with the sway of her hips. A peach-colored pouch was strapped to her hip, full of medicinal herbs from what she smelled. Her healing staff clung to her back securely, a faint glow emitting from the glass pieces. Melodi clasped her gloved hands together, looking expectantly at the ship. "Are you ready for our trip? I'm so excited." she giggled. Erin sighed and looked back to where Sully stood conversing with two high elves. "I guess…I really don't want to leave him behind…" she mumbled. Melodi followed her gaze and smiled softly as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. Erin's ear flicked in response.

"It'll be ok." She said calmly. "Sullivan will be here waiting for you. Besides, you won't be completely alone. I'm here for you and so's Ozzie."

As if on cue, a small black cat-like creature popped its head out of her bag, its large ears perked in her direction. Erin smiled and opened the bag more, allowing it to climb up to her shoulders. She smiled gently stroked the fur on its neck as its skull head gently nudged against her jaw. Her gaze softened at its touch and looked back at Melodi.

"I know."

"All right! Now boarding the Guillotine!" a sailor called out.

Erin's nerves spiked again. "C'mon! Time to go!" she squealed, practically hovering towards the ship. Melodi giggled, holding the fox back by the arms. The two walked up the creaking boards. Erin bolted on the ship as Melodi carefully placed one small foot at a time on the wooden deck. Erin climbed up the sail post beam, hoping to see the port from up high. Watching her, Melodi grinned, a pleased expression on her face. It's been too long since she'd last seen that beaming smile on her best friend's face. Life was hard for her. All because she was born so differently from everyone else...she didn't deserve such a cruel fate.

Amidst the shouting and the heavy roar of the wind, Erin could still hear it. The taunts. The whispers. The slurs. She felt their eyes on her, roaming her body, peering at her like she was some exhibit, condemning her for even being alive. She stiffened at their laughter, her nails digging into the wood behind her. Her ears fell with her bangs covering her eyes.

She hated this.

She hated all of this. All of them.

How could people be so cruel? Her own kind…how could they?

How could they live with themselves knowing what they've done to her in the past? Knowing what they continue to do?

How can they?

Erin sank to her bottom and hugged her arms, her hair billowing in the wind. It made her shiver.

Their verbal lacerations butchered her very being. Their burning hatred scalded whatever mercy she had.

What did she do? What did she not do?

She never asked for this, never asked to born.

She never wanted to be born under the moon insignia. Hell, she never wanted to be born at all.

Why? Why was her life chosen for mutilation?

The Elin cringed at the hearty laughter of the humans and Popori beneath her, all of them huddled around her post and peering up at her, talking among themselves.

They laugh. They always laugh.

Probably debating how they'd kill her in her sleep. Whatever they wanted to do, she hoped they'd do it quickly.

Erin sighed. "There I go again…" she mumbled. Her head rested softly against the wooden beam behind her. Her eyes began to droop, her ears falling limp as she dozed off into a light nap. The sun was high and warm on her skin, shielding her from the chill that wafted from the sea. The boat rocked her back and forth, gently, reminding her of her early days with Sully when he'd cradle her to sleep when she had a nightmare. He wasn't soft in the slightest, but he was warm and gentle. Those strong arms always calmed her down, were always there for her. Erin's small body folded in on itself as she slowly slumped to her side. Soon, the fox fell into a deep sleep, the strange skull creature curling back inside her bag.

Her senses disclosed on her. She didn't notice the gray clouds or the sudden absence of the sun. She didn't notice how violently the ship rocked, or the shouts and terrified cries of the crew members below. She didn't even notice her name being called.

She definitely noticed the bitter cold rain that began to pour.

Erin shot up, her eyes scanning the blackened sky as she made a small gasp in horror.

The moon was out, full and heavy in the starless night.

No…not here…not now…

Erin's body jerked violently towards the railings of the nest. Her knuckles drained of blood as she gripped the edges in intense pain, her nails digging into the rotting wood. She panted heavily, trembling under each tremor that came with her "condition", her head pounding. Erin clenched her teeth and forced herself to stand, stumbling slightly.

She needed to get down. She needed to get down now.

A wave of nausea caused her to buck over the railing, forcing her to shut her eyes and clench her firsts. Erin panted heavily as her watery eyes grazed over the ship deck. Popori and humans alike scrambled across, pulling ropes and shouting commands in their frenzy. Her eyes followed the streak of red hair and white bunny ears.

"Mel!" she shouted, wincing at the pain in her chest.

Melodi stopped short and turned her gaze towards the nest, her body freezing. "Shit…now?!" she hissed while racing towards the post, her wet hair slapping against her bare back and shoulders. She pressed her hand on the wooden base and looked up at her suffering companion. Murmuring the healer's chant, white light shot up the grooves of the wood, highlighting the beam in Melodi's priestess magic. Erin lay against the rail as the light seeped through the floor and trailed her skin. It cloaked her entire body in a sheer white, emitting a soft golden glow. Erin's head slowly lifted, her silvery irises glossed in relief as the pain receded.

"Thank you…"

The girl allowed herself to slip over the rail.

She righted herself just before her petite boots landed softly on the soles of her feet before a large crowd of gaping spectators. Everyone tensed. Melodi's eyes trailed Erin carefully as the fox stood, her bangs covering her face.

Erin opened her eyes that glowed with heavy moonlight. Curving tattoos decorated her face, teeming gold with bright hues of blue. Her skin became pale as bone and her hair jet black. Her ears and tail became a silvery white, glistening even more so with Melodi's healing light encircling her body.

Everyone seemed to forget the lightning storm that roared above them.

All eyes were on her.

All eyes were fearful, scornful, belittling, judgmental.

The Elin silently groaned. All because of her special "condition".

All because she was born a Moon Child everyone is terrified or really fucking pissed off.

Whatever.

Melodi ran to Erin's side, earning looks of disapproval or outright confusion and shock, placing a hand on her back. "You okay?" she asked. Erin nodded, wiping her hair from her face. It swayed as if gravity no longer held it down. "Yeah…I'm ok." She replied, returning the glares she got from the crew. "That was the roughest one I've ever had. The symptoms normally don't hurt as much."

Melodi nodded with a look of concentration on her face. Erin usually had these bouts when the moon was full, and other nights just left a lingering tingling sensation like when you hit your funny bone. She had waves of pain that only lasted a few minutes and would wear off for the rest of the full moon cycle, much like a girl's cramps. The fox would console her about her pains being normal for her, but the rabbit worried all the same. Tonight's round worried her even more. She could tell Erin was just as nervous by the way her eyes shook though the rest of her stated otherwise.

The fox scanned the crew who in turn stared back at her like she was the Grudge. Some began to huddle in groups and whisper to each other, not even bothering to try to be discreet about it. "That's the omen child isn't it." A buck toothed Popori whispered. "How the hell did that she-devil get up here?" a scruffy red-headed human asked angrily. Erin rolled her eyes as the comments trailed on. It happens all the time, but she still held that small fear in her chest.

_Would these people harm me too?_

A bolt of lightning struck the ship directly between her and the crew.

The heat seared away any lingering thoughts.

She didn't have time to speculate.

"What n' the hell are you good for nothin' boot lickers waitin' on?! Move your asses, all of ye!" roared the captain. "Ignore the girl and get them bloody sails open!"

The crew seemed to blink away their haze, some struggling to stand after the bolt threw them off their feet. Popori and human alike raced past her, bumping into her shoulders each time. Melodi stayed huddled in a corner near the guest quarter's door, watching with wide, fearful eyes. Erin seemed to snap back to reality and looked around frantically, ears alert and eyes searching for something she could do to help. She ran towards a beam and immediately began to climb, her nimble hands clutching the grooves in the wood. Others slowed to watch her in awe as she gracefully swung her body around the sails.

A fierce wind rocked the ship violently, causing it to tilt frighteningly to the right. The crew pushed on, tying ropes to stabilize the ship's balance. Erin reached the edge of a sail when another bolt of lightning struck the fabric above. The fox yelped in surprise as the sheer heat from the bolt seared her left shoulder, nearly losing her footing. She drew in a sharp breath from the pain when she spotted the blooming fire above her. Her eyes went wide.

She was unable to move.

Flashbacks of her tortured childhood ruptured in her mind, unwelcome memories clouding her eyes.

She was frozen to that one spot teetering over the edge. She could fall any time soon, but it that didn't matter.

The fire devoured the dense cloth and began eating away at the sail's beam. The rain didn't seem to have any effect on it at all.

It took the roar of thunder and the sharp fangs of Ozzie to bring her back.

Erin swung her body around the beam and flipped off, landing next to steering wheel. Ozzie's fur bristled on his back, its eyeless sockets glaring at her. Erin gave him a quick scratch behind the ears. "Thanks buddy." She said. The bone creatures merely huffed and slunk back into her bag with its head poking out. The girl's focus returned to the redhead she held so dear, searching desperately for any sign of her.

Then she saw it.

A bent ear beneath a pile of burnt wood.

"Melodi!" she cried, racing towards the pile.

The ship shook again, throwing Erin to the ground. The fox landed on her side and looked back up to the sky. Her gaze locked on a peculiar sight.

The moon was…growing…

Erin could only stare as waves of an unfamiliar pain shot through her body, forcing her to cringe and ball her fists in tight protests of whatever was happening to her.

In all her years of being a moon child, Erin had never felt such agony.

Her stomach clenched itself. Her chest swelled with terrified screams, but the sheer intensity rendered her speechless. Her throat became dry and tight. Her body suddenly felt like lead, trembling helplessly under the power of whatever god who summoned such a sensation.

The boat rocked again, tossing her to the edge of the railing. Her back pressed against the soaking wood as she scrambled to find something to hold. Further away, she could see Melodi clinging to the to the staircase bars, her hair plastered to her small face as she watched the clouds roll angrily.

One more throw and the ship would definitely sink.

Erin cursed silently as she forced her leaden body to move. Once hoisted on the rail, she pushed herself forward, dashing for the other side, dodging falling debris with fire clinging to it. She maneuvered herself effortlessly around the bodies of men who failed to stabilize themselves, never slowing her pace. Melodi stretched out her hand while hanging on the rail with the other.

Her fingertips barely grazed Erin's wrist when the ship bucked forward, sending them both over the edge of the boat…

…and into the bitter cold darkness of the water.

Erin's snapped open, the glow from them acting as headlights. She swam for the surface fearing for the small creature's life in her bag, using falling pieces of wood to push herself up.

She nearly broke the surface when a pair of cold heavy hands clamped down on her legs.

Startled, she looked below her, seeing nothing but darkness. But when she attempted to move again, the hands remained and held her firmly underwater. Panic began to build in her chest as she scrambled to release the creature in her bag. Ozzie darted away in a flurry of black and pale blue mist, pulling itself on a floating piece of wood. He stuck his head back in the water with a confused look on his face, wondering why his owner didn't swim to safety with him.

Erin struggled frantically, her chest beginning to ache with stale air.

The hands remained.

Erin reluctantly released a few bubbles, eyes closed.

The hands remained.

She released the last of her breath. Her chest tightened in pain, begging for her to inhale.

The hands began to pull.

She couldn't hold it anymore. Her mouth opened against her will, sucking in a flood of water into her lungs. Her chest burned severely, unable to reject the icy water that bombarded her airway. She couldn't cough even though she tried. She felt heavy, immensely heavy, water pouring rapidly down her throat.

So this was it then? This was it? Here life ends here?

Images of Sullivan flashed through her mind. She could still hear his hearty laughter, his resonate, soothing voice, see his deep blue eyes that held no pupil but so much love and fatherly affection. Even now encased in the cold darkness, she still felt his warmth. She could feel his gaze that no one but her could decipher. Those eyes that told her everything she ever questioned and reassured her fears.

Those eyes began to close as her gaze faded.

Erin stopped struggling and her body fell limp.

She felt weightless now.

The hands dragged her further into the black depths waiting for her.

_Maybe it's for the best…_

**And there's chapter one. Took awhile because of school and whatnot, but chapter 2 is already half done. Hopefully by the end of the week it'll be up and active. Thanks for reading!~ :D**


	2. To Awake In A Strange Land

**You guys are gonna hate me so much. Heck you probably already for taking so long to update XD**

**But nevertheless, we're back guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this up. End of the year stuff, finals, ACTS, etc. Just a lot of madness going on. Not only that, but the computer decided now would be a good time to be retarded and absolutely forget every single thing I ever wrote. But I made sure this chapter was a long one so you'll be happy ^^ 13 pages is a lot to crank out in one sitting yo!**

**The Tofu of Happiness bestows a fun time reading upon you. Enjoy~**

* * *

….sweet…the air smelled….sweet….

Was this…what heaven smelled like?

Erin's eyes opened slightly. She couldn't see anything more than a fuzzy butter cream yellow. Soft breezes whispered by her exposed skin, making the girl try to shift towards its direction. She sniffed again.

_...still sweet…_

Her eyes opened a little more. Her vision was blurry, but she could make out a window with sunlight pouring through on her left. Her ears perked weakly in realization.

"…I'm….I'm not…dead?"

Slowly, painfully slowly, she sat her body up, eyes widening at the view from the window.

The world outside was made of candy…literally. Houses resembled the gingerbread treats she remembered from Christmas in Velika. The ground looked like some sort of hardened candy and even the people were candies themselves. She watched a marshmallow and a candy cane walk from what seemed like bar as a little chocolate malt ball with a mustache stand proudly on a roof. Two over-sized gumball machines stood side by side, spears in hand as if they were guarding the entrance to wherever she was.

Erin blinked. "I'm dreaming."

She sniffed again and sighed, her tail beginning to wag a little. Sweet scents wafting around her made her stomach grumble angrily at her, but she didn't care. Her nose was having a field day. Erin moved to her knees and stuck her head out the window, eyes tinged with curiosity and excitement. As she gazed the setting sun, her breath hitched.

The moon would be out soon.

She was scared. She was scared of herself. What happened on that boat wasn't like anything she'd experienced before. She has never been paralyzed in pain….a pain so unfamiliar. Erin shivered and buried her head in folded arms, leaning on the windowsill. Questions swirled about her mind relentlessly, bringing the beginnings of a headache. Erin was so sure she was going to die right then. How had she lived? Who saved her? How had she ended up here? And what…what the hell were those…hands? Was someone really holding her down until she drowned? Erin couldn't recall anyone being there underneath her…no one she could see anyway…

She didn't want to think about the hands right now.

She was having a nice dream and she was going to enjoy it.

Erin turned her body away from the window and covered her eyes from the sun's last rays of light. The sight was truly beautiful. Red sky with traces of pink bounced from the orange hues of the clouds. Everything was in an overlay of a soft sunset. Even a few stars peeked from their hiding places in the lavender purple creeping in behind the sun. Erin smiled slightly at the sight of a family of chocolate truffles carrying a small bundle in their arms. A baby probably. The thought made her smile grow. She always did like babies, especially the human ones. Erin took another sniff of the air as the breeze ruffled her bangs.

She was dreaming right?

A sharp prick in her left shoulder made her jump and swivel around a little too quickly.

Nope. No she wasn't.

A little peppermint wearing a maid's uniform holding a silver tray stared her with inquisitive beady eyes. In her hand was a silver syringe full of clear liquid.

Erin's silver eyes were glued on the short red and white candy person in front of her, large and curious. After awkwardly staring at each other for five seconds, the maid groaned quietly, a look of boredom and exhaustion crossing her face. It spoke.

"Good afternoon. I'm pleased to see you've awa-"

The maid's sentence trailed off as she watched Erin slowly creep toward her on all fours, her butt shamelessly in the air and showing off a pair of pastel blue panties. Her tail flicked randomly as she drew closer, pupils wide. The peppermint only groaned in annoyance when her curious nose soon roamed over the top of her head, occasionally accompanied with a light sneeze. She pulled out what looked like a cellphone and talked into it in a strange, gurgling voice.

"Prince Gumball, patient no. 4 is awake." She glanced up at Erin, who now shrunk back and huddled into the bed sheets, eyes still peering at her curiously but ears tucked away in her hair. "And mobile."

Erin's ears perked up slightly at hearing the name. "Eh? A gumball prince?" she murmured to herself. She envisioned a portly bright pink gumball with stubby limbs and a tiny crown wobbling towards her. The thought made her chuckle to herself, earning a strange look from the maid. The maid huffed and sat the tray down on the nightstand beside Erin's bed, picking up the syringe and flicking the needle. "Now I need you to stay still and hold up your shoulder." She began in monotone. "You'll feel a tiny pi-!"

Erin had somehow managed to huddle in a frog stance on the maid's head in less than 5 seconds.

The fox's ears were up and alert, the fir bristled at the edges. She glared darkly at the dripping needle, baring her fangs at it. She leaned down so low that her nose barely grazed its edge, still glaring, still growling, using her now spiky tail to balance her.

Peppermint Maid slowly tipped it towards Erin's forearm, ready to stab down.

Adrenaline surged through her as Erin practically launched herself from Peppermint Maid's head and scampered on all fours down the corridor, making a few passing gumdrops squeal in alarm.

Peppermint Maid facepalmed.

She had a feeling this one was a nutcase.

Erin bolted from room to room quickly scanning for any sign of red curls. Her mind ran different directions, trying to figure out just where she would be. All the rooms looked the same and the halls crossed each other repeatedly. She wondered just how in the hell anyone could find their way around this maze of a hospital. In her flurry, she accidentally ran into a passing candycorn hobbling past her. "Oh I-I'm sorry!" she called out, continuing down a flight of stairs. It wasn't long before she lost her footing on the icing.

The next turn of events were even more disorienting.

Erin fell straight on her bottom and skidded down the stairway, tackling multiple jellybeans and taking them down with her. She crumpled into a roll before her knee caught on an edge, throwing her body forward-and straight into the back of a cinnamon bun.

Erin sat up in a daze. She groaned and held her forehead in complaint, trying to ignore the thick sloppy icing all over her body. The cinnamon bun made a strange noise that could've been laughter but sounded more like a strangled gurgle. The fox quickly got off of it when she noticed an odd weight on her back. The jellybeans were clinging to her hospital gown from behind, little black eyes blinking in fear. They were shivering, making Erin's ears fall apologetically as she carefully plucked each one off of her and place them on the ground, whispering soft coos and hushes to calm them down. A deep blue one shuffled its feet shyly, looking up and away from her. A smaller red one puffed up its chest, little fists balled and eyes flaring. Erin smirked when she caught the hint of pink in its cheeks. An apple green and purple one peered up at her curiously, and a sweet-smelling light pink one huddled close her leg. She smiled warmly at them and patted the red one's head. It glared at her for a few moments before burrowing itself into her side, followed swiftly by the others despite the icing caking her gown. It made her giggle.

It was then she noticed everyone's eyes on her.

Erin's face flushed a bright red as she tried to stand, earning little cries of protest from the jellybeans clinging to her. She stumbled a bit when a warm hand caught her under her arm, holding it firmly. She turned around and stared wide-eyed at the person who now stood mere inches behind her.

A very pink boy looked down at her with lavender irises, a grin on his handsome face. He looked to be about 17 or 18 and was quite tall to the point he towered over the small Elin. Erin shifted to see him more, her eyes cautiously examining him. He was thin and lanky and smelled strangely like bubblegum. Erin's ears flicked as her animal instincts began to take over again, stepping closer to the boy and sniffing at his lab coat. The boy blinked, seemingly unfazed as her small nose wandered to the folds of his lab coat. He chuckled, softly petting the girl's head.

Erin tensed and immediately backed away from him with her golden ears pointed towards him.

She wasn't used to touch.

Unfazed, the boy took in the fox covered in icing and smiled gently. "Good to see you're awake Erin." he said in a light, cheery voice.

Her ears perked. _How'd he know my name? _"Who are you? You smell like gum…and a lot of it." She said, slightly grimacing. It was sickeningly sweet.

The boy's smile grew. "Well, I am made of gum." He said as-a-matter-of-factly. "I am Prince Gumball. Pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Erin." He bowed, lavender eyes glimmering. Erin gave him a confused look and checked the air again. There wasn't a hint of malice about him, no threatening undertones anywhere. Nothing in his scent told her otherwise. She relaxed a little. She could deal with him.

Erin grinned. "You're a prince?" she asked. The boy nodded, his strange pink hair bobbing. "Absolutely. I'm the prince of the Candy Kingdom." he answered proudly. The fox blinked, dubious. "Candy Kingdom? You mean this place? This is a kingdom…made entirely of candy?" Erin looked around with wide eyes like a child at their first trip to an amusement park. "…woah…" Her eyes wandered back to prince, questions all over her face. "How'd I get here? What time is it? Have you seen a bunny gal about yea high anywhere? Red curls? Pale? Brown eyes that kinda look like sat-on chocolate? Or maybe this heavy-duty-lock-down trunk with metal snaps all over it? " Erin animated each question, arms flailing about. "Why's that donut dipping itself in a punch bowl? How old are you? Are you old? Like really old? Or are you just a kid that looks old? Where's the-" The Prince covered her mouth with a sweetened hand, an exasperated grin on his face. "Come. Follow me." He said, walking past her and striding down a hallway. Erin waited a bit until she decided he's not dangerous at all and followed behind, the fiery red jellybean clinging to her shoulder.

The pair traveled down more flights of stairs and passed through wide open rooms, all of them full of little candy people chattering excitedly about the newcomers. A group of them huddled in a circle around two familiar bunny ears bouncing around frantically. The air smelled of cupcakes as the two came closer, the crowd parting down the middle for the prince.

A bunny girl outfitted in ruffled lavender apron hummed happily to herself as she gave cupcakes to eager candy corn children at her feet. All candy folk in the room watched her every move as if in a trance. They found her fascinating. She soon caught sight of the prince and the fox behind him. Melodi perked up immediately.

She wasted no time tackling Erin to the ground in hug stronger than a wrestler's grip.

"You're ok!" she cried, tears falling down her flushed cheeks. "I-I thought you died on me a-and I had n-no clue where you were!" she sniffled and balled her hands over her wet eyes. "I-I was so scared…so scared you didn't…but y-you're ok now! You're…ok…"

Erin giggled and gently pried Melodi's hands from her face, rubbing her thumb reassuringly on the back of her hand. Melodi was the only one who freaked out about everything, and Erin would always be there to calm her best friend down.

That's how their relationship worked.

Erin scooted from underneath the bunny and sat by her side, still smiling softly at her. Melodi frowned at the loss of contact, tears pooling at the end of her eyes, but smiled back all the same, elated her friend was still alive.

Erin's mind, however, wandered to a much darker place.

She turned to face Melodi with a serious expression now on her face, eyes sharp.

"Did you see any of the crew members after the ship sank?" Melodi's ears fell. "No…I don't think anyone else survived. I was barely able to save myself from drowning." The girl shivered. "You felt it didn't you?" Melodi looked up at Erin with fearful brown eyes. Erin nodded, ears curving backwards. "Yeah…" she mumbled, frowning. When they left for the islands, there was no report of an upcoming storm nor did she smell anything whatsoever. The sky was clear. The storm itself seemed too strong. Water isn't able to toss around a boat that quickly. The winds were almost too strong. The shy was hauntingly black even though the sun had barely begun to set. The moon was way too big for anything about it to be normal. Lightning struck more than just twice in the same spot, and the angle was completely vertical each time. Erin tensed. She remembered the pain from before and that undeniable icy chill that ran down her spin. Meeting Melodi's eyes, the two stared at each other in sudden alarm.

The storm was unnatural.

It had to be orchestrated.

But who could wield such powerful magic? Weather was nearly impossible to bend, much less control, because of its random daily choice. There's no set pattern of what the sky will do. The strongest in arcane magic was Sullivan, but he too was born under the moon insignia. With the moon that large, there's no way he could've gone through without being affected. No one else held that much power other than him. But even he hadn't mastered the weather in such a way to control it to that magnitude.

Anything that went against the laws of nature deeply disturbed any Elin soul. This was no exception.

Erin gently picked up the little red candy hanging on her shoulder and held it in her hands. The jellybean looked up at her with inquisitive eyes before she sat it down on its stubby legs as she stood. Her ears stood erect and her tail fur bristled. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. She flipped through the pages of her memory to the exact moment the bolt struck over her head. The angle was definitely unnatural. Lighting never struck often in a small area unless being exchanged through clouds. Wind direction prompted the storm was centralized around the ship itself and not in constant motion. From her position on the lower sails, she could see where the bolt could've come from…but instead she remembered a rather puzzling detail.

The water's behavior was weird too. It didn't' just crash into the ship…it swirled around it. It kept a constant current around the outline of the ship, as if it were holding it in place. Erin's fur bristled even more when her thoughts moved to being submerged in the water. Even though she could swim well, it took extra effort to swim back up. The water felt heavy…dense…Erin shivered.

She didn't want to think about the hands.

Melodi stood and placed a gentle hand on the fox's shoulder. The girl's body relaxed some in response. "How're you feeling?" the bunny asked, softly rubbing Erin's back. Erin looked back at her, silvery irises meeting chocolate brown ones. "I'm ok I guess…my chest hurts a little though." The prince spoke up. "That's normal. You had quite a bit of water in your lungs. I was amazed that you were still alive by the time we found you two." He said.

Melodi saw the confusion on Erin's face and spoke in a small voice. "I saw you floating by most of the debris. I tried to catch you before we fell over…but…" her ears fell. "Ozzie found me nearly unconscious myself and gave me a jolt to wake me up. When I saw you I thought you were…" the rabbit couldn't seem to look her in the eye anymore as her own began to glaze over. Erin knew she should leave it alone, but she had too many questions. The fox prodded Melodi's side with a finger, ears slightly tilted down. Melodi looked up with nervous eyes, but continued on anyway. "You were so…cold…and heavy…you didn't even look alive. Ozzie helped me pull you on a piece of wood right before he started to bark. Turns out that he," she nods her head at Gumball, "was on this giant bird thingy and saw us." Upon hearing his name, Gumball perked up and smiled at her. The bunny returned the smile. "That's when I met him."

Erin's eyes grew wide as she looked at Gumball, the prince who saved her life. Gumball simply looked back at her with gentle eyes. Her eyes glazed over as another unfamiliar emotion bubbled in her chest. This man had no reason to rescue Melodi…no need to save her own small life…he had nothing to gain from saving them…and yet…

Erin bowed her head and covered her eyes with her palm.

Gumball's smile grew as he held out his arm and bowed slightly, his other resting on his chest. "Come." He said. "Let's get you cleaned up. Everyone's run into cinnamon bun at least once." The fox smiled back at him gently, cautiously walking beside him. "Um…Gumball?" she whispered. "Yes Miss Erin?" he turned to look at her, his eyes bright. Erin met his gaze for only a moment before she responded. "…thank you…for saving me…" Gumball's face grew dark with blush. He stared in front of him and placed a hand on her back. "Of course." He said cheerfully.

Erin didn't flinch this time.

* * *

The moment Erin stepped into her room, she froze. Never had she been so entranced.

Prince Gumball stood back by the door and watched the Elin scurry from one end of the room to the next with his arms folded, beaming at her reaction. Her face looked like a child who just walked into the biggest candy store to ever exist. The fox forgot how to stay still.

"It's so huge! You're really letting me stay here?" she squealed, leaning dangerously out of a large bay window.

The boy nodded and clasped his hands together. "Hospitality at its best. You still need your rest after what you've been through…you must be exhausted…" he said, a little sympathy leaking into his voice.

"Nah, I'm alright. Melodi maybe, but not me." She turned and smiled, a little fang peeking out at the prince. "Moon child specialty."

"Moon child?" Prince Gumball furrowed his brow cutely, taping his chin. The fox stiffened a little before answering. "It's…complicated…even I don't really understand it." The prince walked over to Erin and sat on the ledge beside her. His eyes were as gentle as his voice as he carefully chose his next words. "You look tense Erin…" he said softly. "Are moon children shunned where you're from?" The fox sighed heavily, her ears falling completely. "It depends…some raced love the idea…others wish for it…I'm the only one who's hated…" The boy frowned and moved closer to her. "Do you know why?" The fox shook her head. "No…not really…Elins banned any teaching about moon children…so I don't know much about them. Except for this anyway." Erin shifted and tore at the gown covering her chest right above her cleavage line, pointing to what looked like a tattoo of a cloud-patterned crescent moon. "See this? It's a moon insignia. All moon children have it." Gumball's face tinted a slightly darker shade of pink as he glanced at it quickly. "U-um, how'd you figure that?" he asked, scratching at his hair and looking anywhere but Erin. The fox leaned back on the ledge and stared out the window. "I saw it on the others, but they all had it in different places. Mine just happens to be on my chest. The humans helped me out though. They know just about everything in those giant books of theirs." Unaware to Erin, the prince's eyes darkened at the mention of humans. He quickly dismissed the unwelcome memory and asked, "Couldn't you have learned anything about your kind from them? Surely they'd have a book on that."

"No…there has been only two Elin moon children in existence…" Erin glanced at Gumball through her bangs and quietly sighed. "I'm one of them." The prince pursed his lips and gently squeezed her shoulder. Erin turned to look at him, her gaze soft…and sad. She gave him a small sad smile, willing herself not to shrink away from his touch. "There must be something I could do about this…" he muttered to himself, not really looking at Erin. The girl huffed and laid her head in her arms. Gumball stood and patted her back, deep concern creasing his boyish features. He opened the door and looked back at her. "You should rest…it's been a long day for you. I'll find a way to help somehow Erin."

He was gone.

Erin sighed and closed her eyes. "…nobody can help an omen."

* * *

_There must be more to this story…_

Gumball sauntered down the hallways, his mind heavy. There was no forgetting this time. He couldn't leave it alone. The more his mind thought about it, the sicker his stomach felt.

The look in her eyes gave her away.

The pain, the suffering, the past haunts…Gumball didn't need to ask. He could see it so clearly in the girl's silvery, sunset-lit irises. The boy frowned. What on earth happened to her that made her loose that light in her eyes that she masked on her face? Why did she look so...hallow? Maybe the other Elin would know?

Melodi appeared around the corner as if on cue, blushing and giggling at the candy children hanging on her legs. They poked her curiously, the more mature ones asking questions about where she came from. The prince cleared his throat, causing them to freeze and sulk away from her, chuckling. Melodi smiled warmly at him, giving a small bow. Without a word, Gumball hooked her arm in his and sauntered away fluidly, a confused bunny in tow. "What's going on Gumball?" she asked. "I was hoping you could answer some questions regarding your friend."

* * *

Erin woke up with a start, her hair ruffled about her face. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, stretching her tail. "Sully? You know what time it is? I overslept again…" she said, stumbling from the window ledge and into the dark room. Erin was confused. Where was he? She had a really big test today and she didn't want to be late. "Sully? You downstairs?" she called, her eyes still closed. Erin tripped over the nightstand and caught herself on the bed rail.

Her eyes finally snapped open.

"Sul…"

After a moment, Erin slowly slid down to her knees and hugged her arms, head bowed.

_He's not here…he's not here…_

Tears started to well in her eyes as she stared at the plush candy carpet.

_Sullivan isn't here…_

Nothing she felt before could amount to the loneliness she felt right then and there.

Crystal tears fell down her cheeks as the shift began in her body. She braced for the pain, squeezing herself tighter as her hair slowly became airborne again, floating behind her. Her skin paled as her fur thickened, turning its golden hue to a silvery white. Erin felt the rising chill on her face as her eyes became its crisp opal color, illuminating the room slightly. She sighed in relief, ears twitching from the dull tingling in her body. This wasn't a painful shift. "Moon must be in ¾ now…" she said, sitting up and stretching her arms. Erin looked around the dark room with sudden interest. She was eager to explore now.

Erin walked around slowly on her toes, smirking slightly to herself as a new feeling of curiosity bubbled in her chest. "Wonder what's around this place." she giggled, trotting to different corners. Erin spotted a white sliding door to the far right of her bed. Her ears perked as she caught the scents coming from behind.

"Another…girl? There was another girl here?"

Erin carefully pushed it back and observed. This was a closet full of girl clothes. Excitement building, she ran through everything on a hanger and every shoe on the ground beneath. There were even a few jewelry stands on the shelves. Hats…scarves…gloves…the whole 9 yards. Erin took a deep sniff of a lacy black tunic, tail waging. They smelled of fresh linen mixed with lemon drop hints, but there was a faint human-like smell about it. Erin tore off the thin paper gown and pulled the tunic over her head. It made her smile.

It was a little big on the Elin's small frame, but Erin grinned anyway and spun in a dainty circle. She tied a red ribbon around her hair in a low ponytail and began adjusting the straps when something caught her eye by the window.

As soon as she turned around, a black shadow vanished from the edge of the window.

Erin's ears perked, tucking the extra fabric around her bosom. "What the heck…?" she murmured. She stared hard at the window listened, her room becoming deathly quiet. Shrugging, she turned and tied a bow on the back of her tunic, not noticing the shadow slowly creeping back up the window's edge.

A hard knock forced Erin to fwip around and jump on the nearest ceiling fan.

"W-who's there?" she squeaked.

The room remained silent.

Something flashed outside her window.

Erin leapt back down and pushed the window doors wide open. A soft breeze washed over her face, making her breathe in deeply and close her eyes. She could smell the forest, feel it beckoning her soul.

She needed to explore.

Her nails clutched onto the wafer sills and she hoisted herself on the frame.

The stillness of the night watched her leap off the edge.

* * *

Gumball paced his laboratory in distress.

The prince couldn't sit still after what he just heard. His thought coiled around the story. An Elin born under a curse that had no cure is suddenly hated by all. Simply for being born. As if Erin wished for it. A little girl forced to live on her own before someone with a heart took her in. No mentor to help her find her class. No orphanage would take her. She was shunned…hated…neglected…forgotten…left to rot in some god forsaken pit…Gumball couldn't take it. His heart ached for her. He clutched onto his lab coat over his chest, a dark grimace on his face and sadness in his heart. He didn't understand. He couldn't understand. It didn't click in his mind how people could be so cruel to a child…how no one would stand up for her. All those years of being alone…all those years of being a feral child…all those years living in fear and other emotions she couldn't possibly understand at that age yet. It made him sick.

He wanted to help. He wanted to help her even more now. He couldn't forget the regret in Melodi's eyes…the pit feeling in his stomach…

He could never forget that sad smile. He could never forget those hallow eyes.

Gumball clasped his hands together and sighed heavily, finally stopping his pacing with his head bowed. "What to do…what to do…" he mumbled, rubbing his temples.

The first thing on his list was figuring out how he'd get those girls home. Gumball had never heard of Pora Elinu, much less this land called the Republic of Tera. He wasn't sure how he'd care for them either. They were a completely different race, and they very well made be made differently. The looked human enough, save the animal appendages, but that said nothing about their innards. Melodi and Erin may not even be the same species, especially since their animal features looked different. The prince firmly decided that he should learn all he can about Pora Elinu, and somehow set up a means of keeping the girls happy and healthy.

Gumball's inner scientist nudged at him, a little more insistent than usual. He couldn't lie. Both of those girls were attractive and intriguing. Melodi held an elegance about her, though it looked like she was easily flustered and somewhat dramatic. She was cute in her own way with her pointed nose and large brown eyes. Gumball chuckled softly at the way she floundered about in embarrassment when a candy cane accidentally lifted her skirt while she passed out cupcakes. Erin…Erin was much more shrouded in mystery than her companion. Gumball's brow furrowed as he tapped his chin. Something was strange about how she convicted feelings in him on the first day of meeting her. The girl was likeable, but she felt detached in a way. Those eyes flashed through his mind again, making him frown. Hardship must've made her this way. He admired strength, but Erin's was on a completely different level. And that marking on her chest…

Something stirred in the prince.

Something that should not still exist.

Gumball gripped his fists as he fought the acrid air filling his nostrils. He shuddered at the dark chuckle ringing in his ears. His breathing became labored and his legs weakened.

The boy toppled to the floor in a tight seizing ball.

Peppermint Maid scurried to his side and injected him with a clear fluid from a syringe. The boy panted heavily, sweat coating his face and back. The maid looked him over worriedly, dark eyes wide.

"Another attack prince?" she asked. Gumball nodded and stiffly sat himself upright, leaning on the cool metal leg of his work table. He chuckled dryly and grinned. "Yes…I'm afraid it was more intense this time than usual." he whispered. Peppermint Maid quickly helped him to his feet and hobbled out of the room in front of him. "Should we do another test?"

The prince smiled. "No no, it's fine. Don't worry yourself over me Pepper."

Peppermint Maid looked behind her and locked eyes with him for a moment, only to smile and turn away from his carefree expression. "it's my job to worry about you dear prince."

Gumball's snicker died down as he glanced back at the lab doorway, the steel door slightly ajar. He quickly shook his head and followed behind his faithful servant.

Something woke up the madness in him.

**And so we have a chapter end ^^ I'm diabolically writing chapter 3. All I can say is that all you fangirls out there will be very pleased...or very pissed off. The choice is yours *dun dun dun***

**Oh! And to anyone who cares, I got a 28 on the first ACT...and a 22 on the second |D.**

**I'm such a genius.**

**Leave a review if you're liking it so far! I will transport a mental cookie with a jolteon on it if you do :)**

**...just...don't eat the jolteon...-_-;**

**Buh-bye~**


	3. Drifter

The grass was cool on Erin's small feet as she ran, kicking up the dead strands with her toes. Her long veil of black trailed behind her, not caring about gravity's rules. The fox leapt onto the nearest oak branch and gracefully wove through the thinnest stems, barely touching them. Her ears finally popped up from the top, leaves caught in the fur. She giggled and hoisted herself up, looking out over the forest.

Deep breath in…deep breath out…

The calm of the night reminded her of the place she grew in, far from the massive trunk of Pora Elinu. A small smile found its way upon her pink mouth as the memory flooded her being.

The forest…the one place Erin could be Erin.

She sprung off the canopy and sprinted to the next one, zigzagging to the ones after. Erin closed her eyes, breathing in the sharp scent of pine and the softer fragrance of chamomile. Her smile grew as the wind lashed at her face and pushed her bangs off of her forehead. Erin could barely feel the wood beneath her soles as she leapt from the braches. Her mind was free. She forgot about the shipwreck. She forgot about this strange kingdom and its ruler. She forgot her nightmares, her fear, and her pain. For a moment, Erin forgot everything.

Erin forgot how high she was.

The fox leapt off a particularly tall tree, still smiling, eyes shut and arms outstretched by her sides. After a few seconds of feeling nothing but air, she peeked a little with one eye, not wanting to spoil the euphoria.

Her eyes shot open as she began to plummet head first into nothing but black forest.

Erin yelped in surprise when her stomach flipped as she picked up speed. Her body began to freeze up and curl into a fetal position, completely ignoring her brain's pleas to latch onto something. The Elin closed her eyes and clenched her jaw, shielding her face with her arms.

"Brace yourself!" someone shouted.

Erin's body automatically hardened as soon as she connected with another hard, cold structure. Rather than tree branches and the inevitable snapping under her weight, she felt something quite different.

_Is someone holding me?_

No sooner than she had felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her small frame did the sensation vanish, tossing her roughly into the dirt. The fox rolled to a stop in front of a thick tree trunk. Erin sat up, coughing roughly into her shoulder. She rubbed the side of her head and gave a small puppy whine. With a small sigh, Erin stood and dusted off her black tunic, tugging at the hem that stopped mid-thigh. Her eyes slightly illuminated the dark forest around her as she looked around.

"…"

The Elin's ears dipped a bit as she sniffed the air. The stomach-churning smell of candy was replaced with a moist, earthy scent she knew…but there was a hint o f something new. Erin tilted her head a bit and sniffed. The scent was dark…menacing…unnatural. It seemed to get thicker by the second.

Her ears stood straight in alarm, a low growl escaping the back of her throat.

Someone was behind her.

Erin swerved around with her teeth bared and claws at the ready. The scent was thicker now, her fur bristling in her unease.

"Who's there?" she called, quietly at first, listening carefully.

The earth remained silent.

Erin went rigid when a soft wind traveled past the tips of her ears. They flicked in response, turning in multiple directions to catch any inflection of sound. The scent seemed to move away from her and deeper into the darkness before her. She didn't notice it before, but the trees in this forest were freakishly tall, blotting out any moonlight. All she could see was a few stars…the rest was covered in a thick overlay of leaves. Erin was now her own flashlight.

Curiosity quickly got the better of her. Erin walked toward this new scent slowly, using the icy glow from her opal eyes to guide her forward.

"Here kitty kitty…" a voice cooed.

The fox's ears perked up high, eyes widening a bit in surprise. A male voice. Maybe it was another candy man calling out to her. The voice chuckled. "C'mon kitty kat…this a'way…" it called. The scent began to fade faster. Erin started a small trot, eager to find the owner of the voice.

"Hello?' she called out, turning her body as she ran.

The scent began to..._move_…at an alarmingly fast pace. Erin broke into a full on sprint, blindly chasing after it, barely dodging low-hanging branches and stumbling over large roots.

The voice laughed as the scent drew away from her even faster.

"Hang on! I can't see too well!" she cried.

The scent was faint now…and the voice was no longer audible.

Panic began to bloom in her chest as she pumped her legs faster, the girl panting heavily. After long moments of nothing but the sound of her breathing, the voice suddenly spoke once more.

"Jump."

"What?"

Erin ran straight off the ledge of a cliff.

No brakes. No brush to cushion her fall. No roots to grab.

Nothing but the glossy blades of grass to welcome her.

Erin shot her hands in front of her to catch herself, transferring the weight through her body in a roll. When she stopped, she laid on her side, panting heavily from the run. The moon seemed to trail on the young fox as she slowly adjusted herself to look around.

A wide plain of grasses and small hills stretched out before her. The smell of lavender and small blossoms wafted her way. Erin leaned her head back slightly, her eyes softening, and began to walk forward. The wind caressed her waist and her hair, making her sigh with contentment.

"I should go back soon." She mumbled.

"Go where?"

Erin turned sharply and stared wide-eyed behind her. "Hel-?"

Again, no one was there.

Confused, she started walking again, only to find a bright circle moving circle ahead of her. Curious, she sprang forward, ears twitching at the sound of giggling. As she got closer, she could make out what was giving off the light.

Multiple faeires were hovering about a tree stump, darting about the old bark. They laughed their twinkling laughs as they tossed an acorn to each other, sometimes throwing it over the other's heads on purpose. Their scent was light and airy, hints of cedar and nectar mingled in the flowery mixture. The fox could tell immediately that they were at ease with her presence. Their colorful bodies glowed softly in the darkness, resembling fireflies dancing in the night. Erin couldn't help but smile despite the pang of loneliness in her heart. Fond memories of chasing fireflies as a child with Sullivan watching over her loomed the surface, making her eyes water. She quickly dismissed them and rubbed her eyes.

She must be strong. Melodi needed her to be.

Erin closed her eyes and sighed in contentment, about to turn away from them when she caught wind of a peculiar yet familiar scent.

The fae hissed suddenly, getting Erin to tense and back away from them slowly, hands up. They glared at her, their hisses becoming more vicious. _"This isn't good…I don't have any weapons on me…"_, she thought. The Elin backed up further, careful where she placed her feet, but the hissing continued. Upon further inspection, she noticed the fae weren't really hissing at _her_. Her ears turned in confusion.

"Eh? What's wrong guys?" she asked warily. They were reacting to something before she did.

She caught the oddly familiar scent again and caught sight of a pair of bright scarlet eyes peering at her from behind the stump. They levitated towards the starry sky, the black figure of a person outlined in pale moonlight.

Erin's eyes widened as she took in the figure before her. Her fur bristled without warning and a low snarl escaped the back of her throat. Her tail tucked itself between her legs and her ears flattened slightly, instincts taking over.

She couldn't seem to look away from those eyes.

The figure stretched itself and hovered in the air lazily, hands hidden behind the head.

"So you're the cat from earlier huh? No wonder Gumwad was so frantic today." A male voice said.

The fox could hear the smile his voice and it eased her nerves a little. The scowl gradually vanished from her doll-like features, a curious twist replacing it. She kept her focus on the eyes, searching them. No threat. No malice.

Just curiosity and loads of sarcasm.

"I'm not a cat." She said pointedly.

The figure moved, eyes widening slightly in mock surprise. "The cat can talk? And now I've seen everything." it teased.

The girl glared at him, but her ears curved gently towards him.

"I'm not a cat." She said, a little forcefully this time. "I'm a fox. Can't you tell by the tails? Big difference."

This seemed to make the figure smile as it floated back down to the grass. The faeries hissed in irritation as it took a seat on the tree remains they were playing with. It soon lost its shadowy veil as the glow from the faeries lit up the body. Erin's face was dumfounded as she stared.

A pale boy sat with his arms crossed and a playful glint in his eyes, his head cocked to the side as if he too were studying her. His hair was black like a crow and lay in full, feathery tendrils down to the nape of his neck. His eyes were such a bright red that they seemed to glow on their own, sporting the slitted pupils of a feline. But that wasn't what struck the Elin the most.

Unknown to the fox, her tail began to wag as an increasing excitement built in her chest. The wagging intensified as she noted all the features that could only point to one thing. His triangular ears, the glint of a fang, and the deathly pale skin tone they both shared pointed her to it.

The small bite marks on the left side of his neck only confirmed it.

The boy gave her a strange look, eyeing her tail warily. "Uh…you're not gonna lick me are you Fido?"

"You're a vampire!" she exclaimed, spooking the fae and making them dart away. Even the boy jumped a little.

After a moment, he soon recovered and stood, smiling at her. "Yep. I'm a vampire. And you're a cat." He said with a trolling grin.

Erin glowered at him, her ears standing up straight. "I am _not _a cat! Cats are assholes and bathe in their own saliva! I am a fox and will only be a fox!" she growled, crossing her arms defensively.

The boy chuckled and hovered towards her, hands in his pockets. "Whatever makes you feel better." He snickered, nearly doubling over in a fit of laughter when her eyes shot daggers at him with teeth bared. "So does this 'fox' have a name?" he asked, hovering around her.

"Erin." She huffed, watching him with sharp eyes. "Who're you supposed to be?"

The vampire hovered directly in front of her, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Marshall Lee, the vampire king, at your service." He said, nodding his head towards her.


End file.
